Hasta aburrirnos
by Misila
Summary: Rose Zeller es plenamente consciente de que ella no sirve para las relaciones estables. Por eso desde el principio y hasta el final es brutalmente sincera; sólo en ocasiones contadas hace una excepción. Como ahora, con Michael.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Cita a ciegas_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Hasta aburrirnos**_

o—o

Las estrellas, lo único de lo que Rose Zeller no se cansa por mucho que las vea, titilan en el cielo curiosamente despejado de finales de febrero, haciéndole guiños amistosos. La joven sonríe en respuesta a los luceros y observa la luna llena, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir?

Rose se gira hacia Michael. El joven está sentado en la cama, comiéndose cada centímetro de su piel desnuda con los ojos. No es que a ella le importe en exceso. Se muerde el labio inferior, jugando con un mechón de pelo rubio y sabiendo que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que su compañero olvide lo que le acaba de preguntar.

—Pues claro —responde; ¿qué espera ese niñato?—. No dejaré tirada a mi cita.

—¿Y qué esperas? —la voz de Michael Higgs suena, como siempre que algo le molesta, tremendamente irritante, como queriendo contraatacar—. ¿Encontrar al amor de tu vida?

Rose entorna los ojos.

—Puede —sabe de sobra que miente; no existe tal cosa, al menos para ella—. ¿Y tú? —replica, con más malicia de la necesaria—. ¿Estás deprimido porque no te haya elegido a ti?

Michael aparta la mirada mientras encaja el golpe. Rose no se arrepiente de sus palabras. Desde el principio se aseguró de dejarle las cosas claras; si Michael quiere una novia que busque entre sus compañeras colegialas. Rose sólo puede ofrecerle noches de caricias y sábanas enredadas, poca formalidad y nada de compromiso.

Suspira, confirmando sus sospechas. De nuevo los sentimientos entorpeciéndolo todo. Pese a que Michael no puso ningún inconveniente a las condiciones de Rose, no puede controlar sus emociones. Ni él ni nadie. Pero tampoco puede obligar a Rose a sentir por él algo distinto al hambre de su cuerpo y el deseo de dejarse devorar por él cada noche que el joven se escapa de Hogwarts y llama a la puerta del apartamento que la joven tiene en Hogsmeade.

—No vuelvas —ordena en voz baja. La mirada azul de Michael se encuentra con los ojos verdes, pálidos, de ella—. Probablemente me mude; me he cansado de estar al lado del colegio.

Michael pasa unos segundos en silencio. Rose lo compadece y por unos instantes se siente mal por él; no debe de ser agradable enamorarse de alguien incapaz de devolver el afecto. Quizá por eso se esté tomando la molestia de mentirle –porque normalmente sus despedidas consisten en una nota escrita apresuradamente–, en lugar de decirle que simplemente quiere ahorrarse el mal trago de ser sincera. O puede que sea porque teme que Michael la malinterprete y decida perseguirla y cortar sus alas y su libertad.

—¿Esto es lo que haces con todos cuando te cansas? —la voz de Michael no suena acusadora. El joven se pasa los dedos por el cabello claro—. Por curiosidad.

Rose maldice para sus adentros. Michael está siendo más atento de lo que acostumbra. Eso no es ni por asomo bueno, aunque la joven no sabría decir para quién, exactamente. Probablemente para Michael; Rose ya sabe que la respuesta sincera no es la correcta.

—Sí —responde, acercándose al joven. Tiene casi dieciocho años y aparenta más o menos edad según cómo se sienta; ahora parece un niño perdido. Rose besa sus labios, intentando suavizar el daño que sabe que le ha hecho—. El orden suele ser _explicación_, _reacción_; y luego, dependiendo de la reacción, hay o no hay polvo de despedida —no se le ocurre cómo suavizar eso, pero prefiere que Michael se enfade con ella. El odio es fácil, sencillo e instintivo. Los sentimientos más complejos, por lo general, duelen. Lo mira a los ojos—. ¿Y bien?

Rose se lo está poniendo en bandeja: ahora Michael montará un berrinche, la llamará puta y dirá que lo ha utilizado, y se largará de vuelta a su habitación en Hogwarts. Rose irá a la cita a ciegas que ha concertado por mera curiosidad, y con un poco de suerte podrá estar con el afortunado hasta que se canse de nuevo –o aparezcan sentimientos indeseados, como ha ocurrido con Michael–. Y (Rose reza para ello) no lo apreciará lo suficiente como para tener que despedirse de él cara a cara en lugar de con una nota.

—Mi hermano mayor opina que eres muy puta —comenta Michael como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y no entiende qué hacías en Hufflepuff.

Rose frunce el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—No estoy de acuerdo con él. Eres sincera. Y justa, a tu manera. No tienes favoritismos —opina Michael, pensativo . Alarga la mano y juega con un mechón del pelo de Rose, descolocándola aún más—. ¿He reaccionado _bien_?

Por algún motivo, Rose se siente desnuda con esas palabras. No le molestan y desde luego no le importa darle eso a Michael antes de alejarse de él, pero tiene la impresión de que él ha logrado entender, de una forma en la que ningún otro antes, cómo funciona su mente. Es la primera vez que no puede encasillar la reacción de un amante en _buena_ ni _mala_.

De repente siente un miedo atroz hacia Michael Higgs.

Sin embargo, Rose no es ninguna cobarde, así que se inclina sobre Michael para besarlo de nuevo a modo de respuesta. Las manos de él, tan temblorosas como la primera vez, no contribuyen a tranquilizar a la joven, pese a que Michael nunca le ha hecho daño.

_Nunca._

Nunca, hasta que, por la mañana, se va antes de que Rose pueda decir algo más.

o—o

A plena luz del sol, Rose tiene más fácil pensar objetivamente en lugar de dejarse llevar por respuestas inesperadas y ojos azules dolidos. Dispuesta, tal y como es su carácter habitual, a llevarse el mundo por delante, pasa la mañana trabajando en el Ministerio y fantaseando sobre la identidad de su cita. Por unos instantes incluso se permite imaginar la posibilidad de que no se aburra de él, pero luego vuelve a poner los pies en el suelo.

La experiencia ha enseñado a Rose Zeller que ella no sirve para las relaciones estables. Cuando echa el ojo a algún chico, pone todo su ingenio en echarle el guante y deja claras un par de cosas, y si no deja que él se la lleve al huerto es ella quien toma la iniciativa, pero generalmente pierde el interés después de unos días.

Ya en Hogwarts la llamaron puta en varias ocasiones –sobre todo, chicos que no entendieron las principales condiciones del contrato verbal que firmaban con ella y acabaron despechados–, pero a Rose no le importa demasiado. ¿Qué más da, si no puede hacer otra cosa? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en su lugar? ¿Estar con alguien que le aburra y serle infiel? Rose prefiere ir con la verdad por delante y hacer lo que le venga en gana, y tener la conciencia tranquila.

Cuando llegan las siete de la tarde, la joven recuerda –y el pensamiento dura más de lo que le gustaría– que Michael ya debe de haber terminado las clases del día. Se pregunta si estará bien, y no puede evitar pensar que quizá acceder a acostarse con él por última vez fue mala idea.

Sin embargo, cuando vuelve a su apartamento en Hogsmeade –del cual no tiene la menor intención de marcharse, pero Michael probablemente esté demasiado herido para ir a buscarla y no tiene por qué saberlo– y se viste para la cita, no tarda de quitarse de la cabeza al joven. Se pone unos vaqueros pegados, una blusa roja sin mangas y una rebeca y se maquilla antes de desaparecerse hasta un callejón cercano al parque en el que ha quedado con su misterioso personaje anónimo.

Y sí; Rose es perfectamente consciente de que quedar con un desconocido de noche y a solas es, como mínimo, extraño, pero tiene bien claro que el prudente de la familia es su hermano, no ella. Además, no es tonta y tiene ciertas nociones de defensa personal.

Se dirige a la entrada del parque y espera ahí, rascándose la barbilla en un acto involuntario. Sus ojos verdes escudriñan la calle en busca de su cita. Pero, además de unos cuantos coches, nadie pasa por ahí. A los cinco minutos Rose se apoya en la valla, aburrida y con los pies doloridos; no es que no esté acostumbrada a los zapatos de tacón, pero después de todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro empieza a estar cansada.

No puede evitar volver a pensar en Michael; le da la impresión de que su ahora ex amante no tiene ganas de irse de su mente, hecho que la irrita sobremanera. Ya ha terminado con él, y de una forma más dulce de lo que suele hacer. ¿Por qué sigue pensando en su mirada dolida? Quizá debería haberle dado más besos para subsanar un poco el daño que le ha hecho…

Rose vuelve al presente con un gruñido. No ha hecho nada malo. Desde el principio dejó claras sus intenciones; no es su problema que Michael terminase sintiendo algo más por ella. De hecho, alejándose de él le ha hecho un enorme favor; el joven le guardará rencor, pero lo superará y podrá estar con alguna chica que no se canse en menos de una semana.

_En realidad, ha durado más de una semana_, medita Rose. Desde octubre, desde la primera excursión que los alumnos tuvieron a Hogsmeade, desde ese intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos que terminó con insultos y una declaración de intenciones, hubo algo; unos días más tarde Michael se escapó de Hogwarts, rabioso por algo de una apuesta que había hecho y sin saber cómo actuar cuando Rose se desnudó ante él, incitándole a no perderla. Hasta ayer, hasta que la joven se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ser sólo la apuesta ganada de Michael.

Rose no debería estar pensando en él, maldita sea. Lo hecho, hecho está; y Michael es agua pasada. Lo que tiene que hacer es concentrarse. Puede que esta vez sea la definitiva. _Quizá_.

Los pasos ligeros que suenan tras ella sacan a Rose de sus pensamientos. La joven se gira y descubre a un hombre acercándose a ella por la acera.

Sonríe cuando lo observa mejor. No es feo: más o menos tiene la misma estatura que Rose –aunque es más bajo que Michael–; cojea un poco del pie izquierdo, y sus ojos azules –no de un azul intenso, sino uno pálido que casi parece gris– brillan. Rose se muerde el labio cuando ve el pañuelo gris que lleva para proteger su cuello del frío, prueba de que es él con quien ha quedado, alegrándose de haber aceptado la cita. Desde luego, el desconocido es guapo, y tiene un aura que actúa como un imán para Rose.

Pero no es rubio, como Michael.

Rose frunce el ceño, irritada, y ordena al joven salir de una puñetera vez de sus pensamientos.

—Rose, ¿verdad? —el hombre compone una media sonrisa que revuelve algo en el interior de la joven.

Ella asiente.

—Tú…

—Jared —responde él—. Bueno, ¿vamos a algún sitio? Hace frío.

Rose acepta la mano que le tiende, con cierta cautela, y responde a las preguntas _aburridas_; es la primera vez que queda con alguien que no conoce, pero todo el mundo tiene la costumbre de interesarse por lo mismo: qué edad tiene –diecinueve–, qué le gusta hacer –depende del día–, cómo va su vida…

Por algún motivo, Rose no consigue responder a la última pregunta de la manera fácil. _Bien_ no es trabajar en algo que detesta. _Bien_ no es ser incapaz de estar junto a alguien mucho tiempo, ni tener la necesidad de huir disfrazada de aburrimiento.

_Bien_ no es lo que le ha hecho a Michael.

—Con sus más y sus menos —dice finalmente cuando entran en una discoteca. Jared le dirige una mirada extraña, que Rose no sabe cómo catalogar. No es lástima. No es extrañeza. Es casi… _como si se alegrara_. Sin embargo, esa idea se esfuma de la mente de Rose cuando Jared pide bebidas para ambos—. Bueno, ¿qué tal tú?

Jared se sienta a la mesa frente a ella.

—Bien —la palabra brota de sus labios con más facilidad que de los de Rose. El joven alarga el brazo y toma la mano que la muchacha ha dejado descansando en la mesa, mientras el camarero les trae la bebida—. Bueno… mi pareja me dejó hace un tiempo —sonríe—. Por otra persona.

—Lo siento —murmura Rose, y contiene un bufido. No quiere tener que aguantar historias dramáticas. Lo que quiere es hacer algo interesante, y no se refiere sólo al sexo—. ¿Podemos hablar de algo más alegre? —sugiere, enredando un dedo en su cabellera rubia.

Jared sonríe.

—Claro. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Bailar —Rose aprieta los dedos de Jared—. Claro que no se puede vivir del arte, así que trabajo en el Ministerio.

—Vaya. A mí me gustaría entrar en el Ministerio, aunque sólo sea por tener un puesto fijo —comenta Jared—. ¿Qué bailas, por cierto?

Rose observa la mesa, consciente de que cada gesto, cada movimiento, cuenta. Su sonrisa deja de ser amable y se vuelve algo más traviesa.

—Ven y te lo enseño —sugiere.

Se dirigen a la pista de baile. Ahí, las luces son caprichosas, intermitentes, de colores intensos. Las sombras no parecen seguir un patrón claro y oscurecen partes de los cuerpos de los jóvenes que bailan. Rose empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música electrónica, dando vueltas y jugando a mirar a Jared y darse la vuelta tras guiñarle el ojo.

Sin embargo, Rose se da cuenta de que algo va _mal_ cuando unos brazos se cierran en torno a su cintura. No sabe explicarlo, pero que la agarren sin que dé permiso le aterra. Olvidando por completo el baile, intenta revolverse, pero se queda paralizada cuando escucha la voz de Jared en su oído:

—¿Y así es como terminas tirándotelos a todos?

Rose gira la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos azules han perdido todo su color bajo las potentes luces de la discoteca; algo en el interior de la joven se queda quieto, como un animal agazapado, sin saber si huir o averiguar el motivo de ese comportamiento.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de Pucey. De Harper. De Pritchard… ¿O se te han olvidado?

No, no se le han olvidado. Rose recuerda a todos y cada uno de sus amantes; sabe que es lo mínimo que les debe. Pero no entiende por qué Jared se comporta así. No la conoce de nada… ¿_verdad_?

Intenta hablar, pero Jared la arrastra sin miramientos por la discoteca hasta el baño. La empuja hacia el interior con tan poco cuidado que Rose trastabilla sobre sus tacones y está a punto de caerse, y cuando la joven se gira descubre que Jared ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Instintivamente, Rose se palpa el bolsillo de los vaqueros, pero para su horror descubre que no tiene su varita.

—¿Buscas esto? —inquiere Jared, jugando con el palo de madera entre sus dedos. Sus ojos azules, antes misteriosos, ahora centellean inquietantemente. Rose retrocede hasta que choca con el lavabo, pálida bajo el maquillaje.

—Me conoces, ¿verdad?

Jared se acerca a ella. Rose intenta alejarse de él, pero no hay más espacio. Cuando el joven se encuentra a unos centímetros de ella, se aferra al borde del lavabo en el que está apoyada, aterrada.

—Sí, pero tú a mí no —Jared sonríe como un niño al que acaban de darle los regalos de Navidad por adelantado—. He oído hablar de ti a varias personas… Me comentaron que eres una experta en destrozar relaciones.

Rose aprieta los dientes.

—Te mintieron —declara. Es cierto; si hay algo que nunca haya hecho, es mantener una relación con nadie que tuviera pareja—. Yo no…

—¿Y Jack Sloper?

Los ojos verdes de Rose se abren de par en par. _Jack_. Jared tiene razón, pero…

—No lo sabía —asegura—. No tenía ni idea… Él me dijo que…

—Claro —Jared se acerca aún más a ella, tanto que Rose está convencida de que va a besarla. Sin embargo, en el último momento se aleja—. Creí que eras más —comenta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mira a Rose con desprecio—. No vales tanto.

La joven sigue temblando, pegada al lavabo y sin querer moverse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jared suspira.

—Alguien me pidió que le ayudara a vengarse. Pero no pienso perder el tiempo contigo. Eres demasiado patética; vas de chica mala, pero en el fondo sólo eres una niñata más que no quiere sentar cabeza.

Rose aprieta los dientes, rabiosa.

—No tienes derecho a decir…

—De hecho, lo tengo —Jared la mira; y, pese a que ahora no hay rastro de amenaza en su mirada, Rose se siente empequeñecer—. No te haré nada. No porque me caigas bien, ni siquiera porque me des pena; simplemente me pareces demasiado poca cosa.

»Pero, aun a riesgo de que digas que no me incumbe, te daré un consejo: deja de coleccionar a los hombres como trofeos.

—No los colecciono —protesta Rose, que poco a poco consigue recuperar el aplomo—. Y tienes razón: no es asunto tuyo. Devuélveme mi varita.

Jared obedece y la mira con cierta irritación.

—Si sigues así, cabrearás a alguien. Ese alguien contratará a otro alguien con menos escrúpulos que yo para hacerte pagar. Y, dejando eso de lado, serías feliz estando con alguien un tiempo.

Rose aprieta los dedos en torno a su varita hasta que brotan varias chispas. Por algún motivo, las palabras de ese desconocido que la ha amenazado hace apenas unos minutos han logrado hacerla reflexionar más que todos los insultos que ha cosechado en los últimos años.

Suspira.

_Serías feliz estando con alguien un tiempo_.

Rose no puede evitar ponerle rostro a ese alguien. Tampoco puede negar que le importa lo suficiente como para no querer que sufra más de lo necesario.

Cierra los ojos verdes unos segundos. Y cuando los abre, ha tomado la decisión más egoísta de su vida.

_Puede que valga la pena intentarlo_.

o—o

Michael aprieta los puños cuando llega a Hogsmeade y se fija en el edificio al que no debe volver.

No comprende por qué se ha arriesgado a salir del dormitorio de madrugada, ha recorrido más de cuatro pisos, se ha colado por el pasadizo que conduce a Honeydukes y ha salido a la calle de puntillas. Bueno, quizá tenga una vaga idea. Pero no tiene sentido. Ni utilidad.

Y él lo sabía. Sabía, desde aquel día en que apostó con sus amigos que se acostaría con la mujer más guapa de Hogsmeade y Rose rio y lo animó a ello, que lo suyo con ella no duraría. Ella se lo dijo: podría acudir a su casa cuantas veces quisiera, pero no permitiría que ningún tipo de sentimientos entorpeciese una relación puramente física. Michael no aceptó sin pensar; simplemente supuso que sería fácil separar una cosa de otra. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo que no debía, Rose cortó por lo sano, tal y como había advertido.

Michael se deja caer en un banco que hay junto a Las Tres Escobas, mirando la ventana del dormitorio por el que a Rose le encanta pasar horas muertas mirando las estrellas. Se pregunta si, en el caso de que lograra convencerla de que no siente nada por ella, podría contentarse estando a su lado y sabiendo que Rose no le va a corresponder jamás. En el fondo, sabe que no; pero en su rencor sólo puede pensar que la joven se ha equivocado de parte a parte y él es el único que tiene razón.

Quizá si no hubiera estado sumergido en ese mar de rabia hubiese escuchado el débil estampido de alguien apareciéndose unas calles más allá. Lo que sí oye son los pasos acercándose; no obstante, a Michael no le interesa quién sea. Puede que incluso sea un profesor, que se hayan dado cuenta de que no está en su dormitorio y lo estén buscando por todos lados. No le importa.

Al menos, hasta que los pasos se detienen a su derecha.

—Te dije que no volvieras.

La sorpresa es mayor que la autocompasión. Michael alza la mirada y se encuentra con Rose Zeller, rubia, imposiblemente guapa, con sus usuales tacones y una rebeca que, a juzgar por los brazos cruzados de la joven, no hace mucho para protegerla del frío.

Michael se plantea por un momento intentar ser agradable, pero no puede; no cuando lleva varias horas ahí sentado mirando al vacío y la persona a la que esperaba sin saberlo ha llegado para echarlo.

—Hogsmeade no es de tu propiedad. Además, te vas a ir, ¿no? ¿Qué más te da?

Para su más absoluto pasmo, Rose no replica inmediatamente. Se sienta a su lado en el banco, mirando al suelo.

—No me voy a ir —Michael entorna los ojos—. Te lo dije porque no quería que volvieras. Pero me gusta… Hogsmeade.

Michael fantasea durante unos instantes con la absurda posibilidad de que Rose quisiera decir otra cosa. Mira al suelo también.

—Entonces, no volveré —murmura—. Lo siento, Rose —se disculpa, y por unos instantes es como si le arrancaran un pedazo de sí mismo; le cuesta muchísimo pedir perdón—. No quería fastidiarlo todo. Estábamos…

—Michael —más que oír su nombre, es notar la mano de la joven alborotándole el pelo lo que hace que el muchacho la mire—. ¿Te gustaría…? —Rose duda—. ¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo?

—Pero dijiste que… —Michael frunce el ceño, confuso —. Dijiste que nada de que me pillase por ti; de hecho ayer me diste calabazas porque… —pero se pone colorado y no logra terminar. Rose se ha dado cuenta solita y no necesita que lo diga en voz alta, sin embargo.

—A lo mejor yo también lo fastidié.

Es curioso cómo funciona la mente humana. Si Rose le hubiera dado la razón, Michael no habría tenido que razonar, no se hubiera planteado nada. Hubiera estado demasiado ocupado reafirmándose en su idea de que la ha cagado a lo grande.

Sin embargo, Rose le ha dicho algo que no esperaba. Algo que rompe los esquemas de Michael, que lo descoloca tanto que el joven se queda sin habla durante varios segundos.

—¿Qué?

La mira; Rose se rasca la barbilla, con los ojos verdes fijos en el jersey de Michael. El joven no puede evitar compararla con cómo se veía a sí mismo la primera vez que se acostó con ella: parece desorientada, asustada y sin saber qué hacer. No obstante, hay una diferencia crucial con aquel día: él tampoco tiene la menor idea de cómo actuar.

—Digo —empieza— que quiero intentar algo distinto. Algo más, algo que no sea sólo lo que hemos hecho estos meses. No… No sé cómo, pero haré que funcione.

Michael siente que se libera de un lastre del que no era consciente. Poco a poco, la confesión del error de Rose va adquiriendo un sentido que Michael no se había imaginado hasta ahora, y una risa ligera, nerviosa, abandona sus labios y llama la atención de Rose lo suficiente como para que la joven lo mire a los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —inquiere Michael.

Rose asiente.

—Si tú quieres. Si no, sólo tienes que decirlo. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta.

Pese a que Rose es mayor que él –y siempre lo ha dejado claro, con sus condiciones concretas y sus acciones serias y honestas– en ese momento a Michael le parece curiosamente pequeña. La idea le resulta extraña, y en apenas medio segundo ha puesto todas sus neuronas a trabajar para hacer que Rose vuelva a ser la mujer madura que habla claro.

—Quiero —asegura Michael finalmente, cuando no encuentra ninguna solución. Pese a que él tampoco es muy experto en ese asunto –es más torpe en eso incluso que cuando se acuesta con Rose–, toma su mano; y debe de acertar, porque la joven sonríe un poco.

Los ojos verdes de Rose Zeller brillan con una alegría que Michael nunca ha visto en ellos. Y, sin embargo, con ese matiz nuevo la joven vuelve a parecer mayor, madura, imponente. Pero ahora a Michael no le da miedo liarla de nuevo.

Ya la han fastidiado los dos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene 4063 palabras. Hablando de los personajes un poco, Rose Zeller es un personaje canon, una alumna de Hogwarts que entró en 1995. Michael Higgs, por su parte, es un OC, hermano menor de Terence Higgs, y es un año menor que ella. El fic se desarrolla en 2003, cuando Michael está en su último año.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
